Scarless: The Mirror of Erised
by CyberArcRotarr
Summary: Tom Riddle died soon after school and never rose to power. See how this affects the entire Wizarding world. Will be a long story. Review for more chapters. On Hiatus. May resume in a couple years.
1. Prologue

_**Scarless**_

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised Prologue: 

There is a critical turning point in the story of Harry Potter. It is the difference between darkness and light. It will change the wizarding world forever.

It starts with a cow.

Not just any cow, mind you. It is the favorite cow of Daniel Boris Zechariah Smith the II, a farmer that lives in the small village of White Mare. First, I will explain up to the point where the cow comes in.

Every one who knows about Harry Potter will know about Tom Marvolo Riddle (A.K.A Lord Voldemort). He is the darkest, most evil wizard that there ever was. In this part of the story, Tom has just left school and is searching for things to make into horcruxes, which are objects you store a bit of your soul in. He has just left his job at Borgin and Burkes, but has not gone to Albania, so he had not gained Nagini or the final item to turn into a horcrux. He had heard rumors of a group of giants who had helped Godric Gryffindor when he had gotten lost in the mountains near Ireland. It was said that he had given them a shield with his mark on it. So, Riddle went to try and obtain the shield.

He arrived at the giants' lair at about noon, so they were all eating. He decided to sneak in when they were all sleeping after the meal. He waited by a rock overlooking the village for what seemed like an age, then all at once, the giants belched and fell over where they sat.

Tom practically laughed at how easy this would be. He strolled by the lead giant's head and had to stop himself from poking the leader's belly. He wandered into the cave and muttered, "_Lumos."_

The end of his wand lit up and he walked along the corridor. About fifty paces from the entrance, he felt magic emanating from one of the walls. He eagerly turned, expecting to see a golden shield with a lion emblazoned on the front. He saw a lion alright, but it was drawn on the wall it self. Surrounding it was many runes which translated as saying, "_No mere man shall find this cave, where these giant's dwell. As long as they remain faithful friends to him who drew this spell."_

Tom cursed. The famed shield was a shielding charm. He cursed louder. Unfortunately for him, one of the giants was not dozing as soundly as the others and awoke at the sound of his echoes. The giant looked at the cave and saw a light inside. He pondered this, discovered it hurt too much to think while digesting, and so he roared at the light, hoping it would go away. This caused the other giants to awaken and, because they were irritated for being woken up, they roared too. This naturally caused Riddle to panic, for he had hoped to not have to face the tribe of giants. However, he made a very unwise move in his panic, and bolted for the entrance. Upon seeing a little man running out of their cave, the giants grew very angry and, upon picking up there clubs, started to give chase. Several of the younger ones were able to catch up to Riddle and so they began to whack at him with their sticks and clubs. However, because they had just eaten they tired easily and so they fell behind. Riddle kept running (hobbling really, because one of the giants had gotten a good whack at his left leg) until he reached a road.

This is the part where the cow comes in. Earlier that day, Farmer Zechariah had been out to milk his cows. His mood for the rest of the day was usually determined by how much milk his cows gave. One of his cows was pregnant, so he was short one cow as it was. Therefore, when his favorite cow not only refused to give milk, but stepped on his toes as well, his mood worsened considerably. If the cow had given milk, he would have been in a good mood. This is important for what comes next.

Just after lunch, Farmer Zechariah set out to sell the milk his cows had given. He took the very same road where Tom Riddle had collapsed. If he was in a good mood, he stops when he comes to Tom and, taking pity on his ragged state carefully carries him back to his house, putting his milk in his ice box in the barn. He nurses Tom back to health, and when Tom comes around, he murders the farmer, his family, and the cows, and, laughing, sets off to become the world's greatest dark wizard. However, if the farmer was in a bad mood, he merely glances at Tom, then hurries on muttering, "Lousy mountain climber, getting what he deserves, stamping across our nice clean hills. Don't see why I should waste my milk dragging him home. Got enough to worry about as it is." He leaves Tom lying there where he dies. However, because he had managed to make the horcruxes in the diary, locket, and cup, he didn't actually die. He was just a floating spirit and so he inhabited a crow and flew towards where he felt the diary was. It would take him a while to get there. It is this last series of events that I am going to write about.

Due to the fact that he died before his massive take over, events have changed. The prophecy was never made. Harry grew up in a perfectly "normal" wizarding family. People who died in the fight against Voldemort now are perfectly alive and well. People who were too wrapped up in the fight against Voldemort to think about love have now married. Neville's parents were still alive and, though this is just my opinion, because he got to live with his parents, he is now a bit more adept at magic. Professor McGonagall is married and her daughter is going to Hogwarts (but McGonagall doesn't favor her). Professor Trelawney is not employed there. Instead, a sort of hippie wizard, Professor Tariot teaches Divination. These are just a few of the changes that have been made. You will notice more as the books go on.

-----------------

Okay. Now, review. It is that little button with the word "review" on it, and it would make me feel so good if you review. I have the next few chapters of the story in the works, but I won't post without some reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Scarless**_

Hello, thank you all for reviewing. Angelis Rave, viskit, & Kirril, I am looking forward to seeing the end as much as you are. Can't wait. And gherkin, the reason that there is still Divination ... governmental programs. Thank you all, and here is Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised Prologue: Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow 

The sun rose on a tidy little street called Privet Drive and shone on the garden of Number Four Privet Drive. It shone on the perfectly normal house of the perfectly normal family, the Dursley's. However, this story is not about them and so this will probably be the last time that they are mentioned.

This story is about another perfectly normally looking house. But, this house is not as normal as it appears. The Potters, the family that lived there, were anything but normal. They were a magical family. James Potter was a Seeker on the England Eagles, a Quidditch team that he had actually founded. Quidditch is wizarding sport played on broomsticks by two teams of seven players each. Three players are called Chasers and their job is to throw a large red ball called the Quaffle through one of the three hoops at either end of the field. They gain ten points for each time they get it through the hoops. One player is the Keeper and is supposed to guard his or her team's hoops. Then, there are the two Beaters. They are supposed to keep to black balls called Bludgers from hitting the players on their team. The Bludgers are bewitched to try to unseat any players near them. The last player is the Seeker. His job is to catch the tiny Golden Snitch. It flits about the field and is nearly impossible to catch. When the Seeker catches the Snitch, his team earns 150 points and the game ends.

James is tall and has a wild mess of black hair. He has exceptional reflexes and a distinctive stride that some may call a strut. Lily Potter is shorter with red hair and she has a light in her eye that shows that she is not to be pushed around.

Lily is currently in the bedroom of the newest addition to the Potter family, Harry. Harry is a healthy baby boy who is now in the stage of his life where he is curious about everything around him. His mother has been having a wonderful time trying to keep out of where he shouldn't be. He has already found his way into her pantry, onto the roof, into the neighbors back yard, and, just 2 hours ago, was happily zooming through the air on his father's old broomstick. Luckily for Lily, their whole street is occupied by witches and wizards, and old Mr. Poleswith was happy to help her get Harry down. But now Harry is asleep, and Lily is able to sleep herself.

At that moment, James is anything but tired, and is flying at high speed 60 feet from the ground. James turned in air and then called to the three Chasers on the Eagles.

"Folsom, Dorset, Hunter, Fingers in the Rings." The three chasers took off towards the end posts, tossing the ball in between them. About ten feet from the rings, Folsom passed to Dorset then flew forward towards one of the posts. Anglesey, the Keeper, swooped towards him, but Dorset pulled backwards and then Dorset passed to Hunter, who dove in and threw the ball towards the center hoop. Anglesey, who had not yet beaten this superb array of flying, reversed, and spinning sharply, shot towards the ball. She reached out, overextended, and then spun again. The end of her broom smacked the ball and sent it flying towards the other end of the field. James roared his approval.

"Splendid, that is one of the best saves I have seen in a long time." Anglesey blushed, not mentioning that she had nearly fallen of her broom, and that the save had been a complete accident.

"Okay," called James. "That should be enough practice for today. We've all got families to take care of." All of the players headed for the ground.

"Splendid show," called Daniel Terrence, one of the Beaters for the Eagles, who had been sitting in the bleachers, nursing an injured leg. "Not as good as myself but still a good performance."

James laughed then called up to Daniel, "You just focus on healing that leg and we'll handle the flying."

"I wouldn't have to nurse me leg, if you hadn't tried to use a Binding charm at the same time that Dorset summoned the ice." Daniel called back.

"Your leg thawed, didn't it?" James laughed again. Daniel grinned then hobbled down to the changing room.

Hobbling is exactly what Lily Potter felt like doing at that moment. Seconds after Harry had gotten up; he immediately had to be held, bounced, fed, fly on his new broom (a present from Sirius), and had to play with his dragon models, all at the same time. He was a hassle, but she loved him. It was nearing Halloween, a time that Lily had always enjoyed, because it was fun to see the Muggle children take things that were quite scary, and make them seem tame, and almost cute. She had often thought about dressing Harry up and walking him around. Halloween was the one time that wizards could walk around in full robes, and be considered normal. Lily was humming to herself as she pulled Harry out of flue. Suddenly, she felt a chill run through her. It felt like the life had drained from her. The feeling passed, but Harry had grown completely still. Lily lifted him up into her arms. He looked at her face very seriously, and then smiled. He immediately went to sleep. Lily frowned for a moment, and then smiled as she gazed down at Harry. "Sleep tight, Harry." Harry smiled in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Scarless**_

Thank you all for your reviews.

**misty3479**: I'll look into your stories. Thanks for the encouragement.

**GinnyLover14**: The chill will be explained later. I might tie in another book I am working on. Oh, and Tom did have a group following him around at school, so I assume he kept in touch with them. They will play a bigger role later on.

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Ten years or so have passed. Harry has grown up. The house is now full of signs of a teenage wizard. Famous Witch and Wizard cards are strewn around the house, and in the smallest bedroom on the top floor, several posters showing Quidditch teams, including the England Eagles, flying around on their brooms. On the desk sat a cage holding the owl Harry had received for his eleventh birthday, a beautiful white Snowy Owl that he had decided to call Hedwig after a witch he had read about in one of his history books. His dad had wanted to get him a Screech Owl, but his mom had been firm, saying that Snowys were much less tempermental. Harry was currently, sitting on his bed, rereading his letter for the seventeenth time. He was going to Hogwarts. Although his parents had been sure he would get his letter, they had celebrated none the less when it came. Harry's parents were going to be taking him to Diagon Alley later that day, and he was ready to go. He had been to Diagon Alley several times in the past, but now he was going to get his school things, and his dad had pulled him aside and promised him that he would buy him a broom.

"You won't be able to take it with you your first year," his dad said, "but next year you can try out and I bet you will make the House Team." His dad winked and ruffled his hair. Harry was now sprawled out on his bed, and he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

There was a knock on his door, and his mom poked her head in. "Come on, Harry. We're heading to Diagon Alley." The words had barely left her mouth before Harry was off his bed and jumping in his shoes. The laces magical tied themselves, and Harry raced down the stairs. His dad was standing beside the fireplace in full wizard's robes. Harry had several smaller pairs but he was going to get new ones on this trip. James smiled, and pulled a bag off the mantle. He held it out to Lily, who grabbed a handful of the powder that was inside. She then stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder, shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron,", and vanished. Harry took some powder and followed suit. He loved the sensation of whirling and flying while he stood on the ground. He spotted the Leaky Cauldron in front of him and quickly stepped forward, landing solidly on the floor. He walked over to his mother, who was talking with a short, plump witch by the bar.

"…is wonderful that Harry is finally going. You have had, was it four so far, Molly?" Harry over heard his mother saying.

The plump witch, who Harry assumed was Molly, laughed, "Five, actually. It has been a nightmare affording all their things, Arthur's promotion has helped. He is now part of the Experimental Charms division. I think he is working on a new type of Hover charm for broomsticks. Of course, he still loves Muggles, but now he can charm objects all he wants, and say it is for work."

Lily laughed, and then James walked out of the fireplace, and walked over to Harry. The two of them approached Lily and Molly. Lily looked up and smiled.

"Oh yes, Molly, this is my son, Harry," Harry shook Molly's hand, "And you remember my husband, James." James gallantly kissed Molly's hand. "And this," she said to Harry and James, "is Molly Weasley. She is part of both my Charming Club and the Celestina Singer Society. Her husband works at the ministry." Both Harry and James bowed to her and she smiled. "Her son, Ronald, is going to be in Harry's year at Hogwarts."

"Congratulations!" said James, but Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I have already had two sons graduate from Hogwarts, and have three more attending. You could say I am old hat at this."

James chuckled. "Maybe we should ask for some tips," he said, with a wry look at Lily. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "I must be off." She gestured to a pile of bags next to her. I already have got everything. Now I just need to get them home."

James nodded, and then picked up some of the bags. "Lily, you go ahead. I'll help Molly get her things to her house." Lily nodded and walked off, Harry right behind her.

They stepped out into a back alleyway lined with trashcans. Lily quickly counted out bricks, then pulled out her wand and tapped one of the bricks. Immediately, the wall shifted and an archway began to form. Harry and Lily stepped through, and the arch closed behind them.

"Right," said Lily in a matter-of-fact tone. "I am running a bit low on pocket money, so we are going to get some from the vault. Harry moaned. He never did like the sensations of the cart.

They walked down the streets, with Lily calling greetings as she saw people she knew. Harry's eye got caught by Quality Quidditch Supplies, and his mother had to drag him away towards Gringotts.

They walked up the steps towards the large marble building. They were bowed through the bronze doors by a goblin in scarlet and gold. As they approached the large, silver doors, Harry read upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry had always wondered what was down there. He had never seen anything except stone, water, and vaults.

They walked up to an empty counter, and the goblin looked up. "I would like to make a withdrawal from vault 394. The key is here," Lily pulled a small key out of her pocket. The goblin looked at the key, then nodded and turned. "Griphook!" he called. Another goblin walked up, and the goblin at the counter handed the key to Griphook, who gestured for them to follow him. They passed through the doors at the far side of the hall, and climbed into a mine cart that had trundled up to meet them. After a dizzying cart ride through caves, and past stalactites and stalagmites, they arrived at the vault. Harry was overawed, as always, at the sheer amount of gold lining the floor and walls. Some of it came from Dad's inheritance, some came from Dad's Quidditch playing, and some came from Mom's helping Bathilda Bagshot right her newest book, _A History of Magic, Revised._ The new book included Muggle History interactions, where Muggles and Wizards collided, and more in depth accounts into many of the most famous Witches and Wizards. Lily quickly scooped some money in to a drawstring pouch, and tucked it into her pocket. They left, and, as they walked down the steps, James hurried up. He was practically beaming.

"Sorry I didn't catch up earlier," he said, grinning ruefully, "But Arthur was home and he wanted to show me the new broom he was working on. The acceleration was horrible, but that thing could TURN. The handling was sensitive bordering on hair-trigger, but not crossing the line, and I took it on a lap around his house, and I could have probably flown that broom between the ridges on a Norwegian Ridgeback without touching scales. Of course I wouldn't get that close going so…"

"Not to spoil your fun, but shouldn't we get Harry's school things?" Lily interrupted. James started, and then nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"How about you take Harry to get his robes, and I'll get his books and equipment, and we can meet at Ollivander's?" Lily nodded, so they set off. Harry and Lily turned into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and James headed of towards Florish & Blott's. Madam Malkin bustled up, greeted Lily, and hurried Harry to get his robes fitted. She stood him on a stool and began measuring him. Next to him, a pale-faced boy was getting fitted by another witch. The pale-face boy turned to look at Harry.

"You going to Hogwarts, too?" he asked in a bored-sort of drawl.

"Yep," said Harry proudly.

"You know what house you'll be in."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor."

The pale-faced boy raised an eyebrow. "Really, well, I'm hoping for Slytherin. All of my family has been in it. Can you imagine getting sorted into Hufflepuff? I would die."

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

The boy looked him up and down appraisingly. "You pureblood?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry, who was starting to dislike this boy.

"Good. I really don't think they should let those 'other sort' in. It's disgraceful."

"If they've got talent, why not teach them?" Harry asked indignantly, for his mother was one of those "other sort", a witch born into a Muggle family, so obviously Harry disliked those who touted pureblood, or being born to a witch and wizard, as being better.

"Hmm, right," said the pale-faced boy, who obviously didn't care about a single word Harry had just said. "You play Quidditch?"

"Of course," said Harry, "my dad is…"

However, at that moment, Madam Malkin said, "Finished," and Harry quickly left the shop.

His mom was waiting for him outside on the front step. The two of them quickly set off towards the end of the street.

**-----------------------**

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. In the next one, Harry gets his wand, and I reveal an odd pairing. See ya then.

Review Below


	4. Chapter 3

_**Scarless**_

Thank you all for reviewing. It will be longer between updates, because my schoolwork is piling up. sigh

**Voldy's Pink Teddy:** Glad you like it.

**PRP:** No brothers and sisters, but he does have a cousin, and no, it is not Dudley.

**GinnyLover14: **That is exactly right. I know Harry isn't a teen, but teenager is easier to say than prepubescent. haha No siblings, sorry. Well, he might know of the Malfoys, but his family wouldn't hang around them. As for the Weasley's, maybe I'll add that. I think Godric's hollow is more of a retirment village for wizards, so there weren't any kids around there Harry's age. I do have some ideas for long-range friendships for him.

**Time Jumper:** Glad to hear. I will try to update as fast as possible.

(Quick A/N) There is a pairing in here that some of you may not like. I didn't think of it until the end of Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised, Chapter 3: Ollivander's 

Right at the end of the street sat Ollivander's. It looked old and shabby, and a single wand lay on a cushion in a window. James was sitting in front of the shop. He stood as they approached and together they entered the shop.

Inside the shop, dust filled the air, and it felt almost like Harry was inside a church. He was practically trembling with anticipation. He gazed at the thousands of wand boxes that lined the shelves, and wondered which one would be his.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from the shadows. All three of them jumped slightly.

An old man stood before them, his wide pale eyes fixed on Harry. He walked forward, and his eyes turned to rest on Lily.

"Ahh, Lily. It seems only yesterday you were in here, getting your wand. Ten and a quarter inches, willow, very good for charms." Lily nodded, holding up her wand. Ollivander then turned to James.

"And here's James. You favored a slightly longer wand. Eleven inches, mahogany, excellent for Transfiguration."

At last he turned to Harry. "And this must be Harry. He has your eyes Lily, but he has James's chin." His eyes flicked to Harry's bangs, "And your hair." James and Lily laughed lightly, and then Ollivander clapped his hands and pulled an tape measure out of thin air. "Now then, Harry, which arm is your wand arm?" Harry held out his right arm, and Ollivander began to measure him. Shoulder to finger, head to toe, around the waist, armpit to belly button, and between his ears. Harry watched as Ollivander let go of the tape measure, which started to measure the distance between Harry's chin and his left knee, and began to pull down boxes.

"You know, naturally, Harry, that every wand has a different core."

"Phoenix tail feather, unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring" Harry recited.

"Very good. That's enough." The tape measure crumpled to the floor. "All right now. Try this wand. Yew and unicorn hair. Eight and one-half inches. Give it a wave."

Harry tried it but Ollivander quickly snatched it back. "Maple and dragon heartstring. Nine and three-quarter inches." Harry tried that one too, but it was quickly taken back. "Oak and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches. A bit stiff. Try it." That one, too, was pulled from his hand as soon as it touched his fingers.

Ollivander pulled another wand out. "Hmmm…unusual combination…holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, quite supple. Yes, let's try it." Harry took the wand and almost gasped as warmth spread through his fingers. He waved the wand and red sparks flew from the end of his wand. Both James and Lily clapped, and Mr. Ollivander said, "Well, an unusual combination, but…the wand chooses the wizard."

Harry and his parents left the shop and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"…mean c'mon, Lily. It's been so long since we last visited. With his mum, dad, and brother dead, he is all alone with that little toe rag, Kreacher."

"No, James. I am perfectly all right with visiting, and perhaps we can go there for Christmas, but at the start of the school year, I am sure that Sirius would not be able to resist 'handing on' some of your old Dungbombs or 'trick sticks'. And didn't I tell you not to call…" Both of his parents were arguing, but Harry was too excited to notice. He had just spotted a familiar black traveling cloak, and ran forward to embrace his "Uncle" Sirius. Lily and James saw him run off, and then caught sight of Sirius standing in front of a small wizarding equipment shop.

"I just need an Ever-Whirling Gear," Sirius was saying, when he looked around at Harry shouting his name. At the sight of Harry, his face broke into a grin, and he scooped him up into the air. James and Lily ran up, slightly out of breath.

"Sirius," James clapped his old school friend on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius sighed, "My motorbike is cutting out on me, and it isn't as fast as it used to be. I am trying," At this he shot a dark look at the wizard behind the stall counter, "to get a replacement for my Ever-Whirling Gear. I am pretty sure that my old one is sticking. So," he said, turning to Harry and Lily, "you've just got Harry's school things." He leaned in close to Harry. "You get your wand yet?" Harry nodded. Sirius grinned then in a low whisper said, "Good. Now listen, there is a very simple spell I know of for if any one is giving you trouble. It is…" But, at that point, Lily cut him off.

"Now, Sirius, don't go getting him started with your mischief-making. There will be enough time for that when we come to your house for _Christmas._" She said that with a pointed look at James.

Sirius raised his arms in mock defense. "I am just saying, _Vesti Atolla_ is a useful spell if you're in a tight corner. Just flick your wand like this," He pointed his forefinger towards the ground, then flicked it towards the sky, "and whoever is bugging you will…"

Lily stomped her foot, and Sirius fell silent. "That is it Sirius, I don't need you teaching my son to be a prankster at Hogwarts."

Sirius looked at James imploringly. He raised his hands, in a gesture that clearly said, 'You're on your own, mate.' However, before Lily could chew out Sirius anymore, there came a cry off delight from behind Lily. She slowly turned and saw her sister, Petunia, hurrying across the street towards them. Lily rushed forward and embraced her sister.

Lily pulled Petunia to arm's length. "You look wonderful." Petunia's hair hung down to her shoulders and her skin was bronzed. She could have passed for a fashion model. From the shop behind Petunia came a tall man with slicked-back black hair and a short girl with similar hair. They walked up beside Petunia, stopping when they saw who was there. The man inclined his head towards the two Murauders. "James, Sirius." He said, in a tone that indicated that he would love nothing more than to turn and walk back into the store behind him.

The two of them inclined there head. "Severus," they said in the same tone.

Harry stepped forward to greet his cousin. "Hi, Lilia."

She gave a sort-of half smile, echoed with a, "Hello, Harry," and then they fell into silence.

Harry's relationship with his mother's sister and her family had always been strained, due mainly to the fact that James and Severus detested each other. Harry and Lilia got on fairly well, except she couldn't understand his preoccupation with Quidditch, and he could understand her fascination with creepie-crawlies. She loved all sorts of bugs, rats, bats, and toads. If crawled, slithered, or gave off slime, she was fascinated.

After a few moments with Lily and Petunia gushing on to each other, James, Sirius, and Harry headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron, while Severus and Lilia walked down towards Ollivander's. Lilia hadn't gotten her wand yet.

The three of them waited at a table, where Sirius taught Harry two more "good-to-know" spells, _Levicorpus_ and _Tenaxa_. He said that Levicorpus was a bit hard to master, but that Tenaxa, the Temporary Sticking Spell, was useful due to the fact that it wore off in about half-an-hour, unlike the Permanent Sticking Charm. Harry wanted to try it, but knew that he would have to wait until he was at Hogwarts. Lily came up, and after looking at their faces suspiciously for a moment, said, "Well, we had best get back home and pack Harry's trunk." James nodded, and with a final farewell to Sirius, they vanished through the floo.

------------------------

Heh, please don't be angry, I thought that it was an interesting pairing, and this way Harry has a relative his age. I briefly considered having his cousin be Dudley (imagine Dudley meeting Malfoy) but I decided this was better.

Review Below


	5. Chapter 4

_**Scarless**_

Hello all. Thanks for reviewing.

**GinnyLover14:** I hadn't thought about Petunia being a witch, but I quess it is a possibility. Hmmm...

**Draconess: **I will keep updating as fast as I can. Sorry if I am a bit slow.

**viskit: **I have plans for Lilia, she will play a bigger role later on. Snape doesn't favor Harry, after all, he still hates his dad. Petunia might play a bigger role, it all depends.

If anyone else has any ideas, please sumbit them in the reviews. I will try to read and answer all reviews. If I miss any, I am sorry.

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised 

**Chapter 4: Platform 9 and 3/4**

Harry stopped nervously just inside the doors to King's Cross Station. He had been waiting for this day for a long time, but now that it was here, he was scared stiff.

Lily turned to see why Harry had stopped. She saw that Harry was clutching the cage holding Hedwig very hard and looked like he had just swallowed a Venomous Tentacula Seed. She hurried over and bent down.

"Now listen, Harry. I know you may be nervous, but trust me. You will have a lot of fun at Hogwarts. You'll make new friends, and learn new spells. Now come on." She held out her hand and Harry took it. He felt slightly embarrassed, but really didn't want to let go. Recently, he had been getting these feelings that if he turned around, his parents would vanish. It was a creepy feeling, and he was hoping it would go away soon.

The three of them approached the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. A small group was already gathered. Adults bustled around, trying to look inconspicuous as the hurried their kids through the Platform Barrier. Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley bustling around with her group, all of whom had bright red hair. He then spotted something that made him grin. Behind the Weasleys stood a trio that, even by wizard standards, looked odd. The father had on a cloak that was the color of egg yolks and an odd pendant hung around his neck. His wife looked the most normal of the three, but the fact that her hair had vines growing in it still caused passersby to give her odd looks. The girl had her mother's long dirty blond hair and an airy expression on her face. Harry ran forward to greet them.

"Oi, Luna!" Harry shouted. The girl turned towards his voice, then smiled and raised her hand in greeting.

Harry had met Luna Lovegood when he was six. His mother had taken him to one of her Charming Club meetings, due to the fact that Bathilda Bagshot, who was going to watch Harry, was ill. The meeting was being held at the Lovegood residence that month, due to the fact that Mrs. Lovegood was the club's vice president. Luna had come downstairs carrying a large hairy peach-looking thing, holding it like a teddy bear. When Harry asked what is was, she told him it was a Dendril Peach, which kept away bad dreams. He had asked if he could hold it, and she said that as long as he didn't eat it, he could. They both had laughed and the two of them became best of friends from that moment on.

Luna stared at Harry for a second, then said, "It is nice to see you Harry. You going to Hogwarts?"

"Yep. I can't wait."

Luna nodded then sighed. "I can't wait till I can go to Hogwarts. I just hope that there are no Wrackspurts at Hogwarts. I find it very difficult to concentrate when they are around." Harry laughed, nodding. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Say Luna, why are you here, seeing as how you're not going and all?"

Luna smiled airily. "We are taking a Muggle train to Wales. (A/n I have no idea if trains from King's Cross actually go to Wales, but, if they don't, just play along.) Daddy just heard that there is supposedly a Great Yellow Bulborapi in the mountains around there, so we decided to take a holiday there."

Harry nodded. He had no idea what a Great Yellow Bulborapi was supposed to be, but he figured it was best to just leave it be. "Hope you find one."

"Thanks. Have a good time at Hogwarts." She bent down to look at Hedwig. "You too, Hedwig." Hedwig hooted happily, she had liked Luna from the moment that Luna had stated that owls were supposed to be symbols of knowledge and snowy owls were the wisest of all.

Lily, spotting Harry through the crowd, hurried over. "Harry, we have to get onto the platform or the train would leave with out you."

"Okay," Harry sighed, "Bye Luna."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry and his parents walked up to the barrier. James looked down at Harry, who was eyeing the barrier warily. He had never entered Platform 9 and ¾, so he was a little apprehensive about going through a seemingly solid wall. Everywhere else he had gone that was magically hidden, a doorway would appear for them to walk through. Here, where Muggles would be suspicious of a doorway appearing out of thin air, they just had to go through the wall.

James smiled at Harry's apprehension. "Don't worry, Harry. It will be fine."

Harry nodded, but despite his father's words, he still flinched when he passed through the barrier.

Harry turned after entering the platform, and stopped. A large, bright red train sat at the station, ready to carry the young students to Hogwarts. Harry sighed in relief.

Lily looked down at Harry. "What was that sigh for?" She queried, slightly worried.

Harry, looked up, grinning a bit sheepishly. "Sirius insisted that we were actually going to ride a Chinese Fireball to Hogwarts, and that it was only enchanted to _look_ like a train."

Lily looked taken aback, then a small, dangerous, predatory-kind of smile appeared on her face. "Did he now?"

James, seeing the mood that Lily was in, quickly turned to Harry and said, "Well Harry, let's hurry and get you trunk on the train." Harry nodded hurrying after his father, while Lily muttered to her self, "Number 13, Grimmauld Place", and vanished on the spot.

James heaved Harry's trunk on to the train, then turned to Harry. "Okay, now listen Harry. No matter what the Sorting Hat says…"

"Tell it to sort me to Gryffindor." Harry said firmly. James laughed and tousled Harry's hair.

"That's my boy." Harry grinned then hopped onto the train.

Harry hauled his trunk down the corridor, until he came to a compartment that was fairly empty. A lone redheaded boy sat on the seat.

"Hey, Ron." said Harry has he hauled his trunk in. "Mind of I join you?"

Ron looked up, grinning. "Hey, Harry. Not at all. Need help?"

"No, I got it." Harry heaved his trunk into the rack, then flopped down next to Ron. He glanced over at what Ron was holding.

"No way. You got Paracelsus!!"

Ron laughed. "Yep, got him in my last batch of Frogs? Did you bring your collection?"

"No, wouldn't fit in my trunk with my books, but Dad did get me this." He pulled a pack of cards from his pockets.

"Exploding Snap, Fireworks Edition!" Ron looked awestruck. "How did he get them? They practically sold out on the first day."

"Lucky accident. Daniel Terrence, the big Beater on my dad's team, found some in a shop in Piccadilly, so he bought a deck. But, turns out that his wife is not a fan of Exploding Snap, so he had to get them out of the house. He gave them to Dad, and…" Harry gestured at the cards dramatically.

"Excellent. Want to play a game?"

Harry shook his head. "We should wait until we get to Hogwarts. Otherwise, the conductor might confiscate them. I tried them out at home, and they weren't exaggerating when they called it 'Firework Edition'. I am just glad that the flames don't burn for long, or else Mom would have killed me for smoldering the drapes. Dad managed to fix the damage before she saw. Took a little bit long to get the smell out." Ron was laughing so hard at this, he fell out of his chair. He stood up quickly, looking abashed.

The train let of a blast from the whistle and then it began to pull away. Harry looked out the window, and waved to his parents. Lily's hair looked slightly disheveled, but she was smiling and waving energetically. Harry continued waving until they were out of sight.

-------------------

I figured this is a nice place to stop, plus I have a little bit of writer's block as to how I am going to introduce Hermione. I wrote out Trevor, Neville now has a Barn owl named Winston. Oh well, any ideas please share.

Review below.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Scarless**_

Hello. I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have project that is consuming my time. Hope you all are well.

**GinnyLover14:** Thank you so much for the idea. Read on to see how I used it.

**Canadian Harry Potter Fan:** I will be explaining that, but it will be happening much later, and will sort of be an aside.

**Time Jumper: **Sorry, Harry is still going to be a Gryffindor, but semi-evil grin I do have something special planned for Malfoy. You will have to wait a while, but it will be great. (PS sorry how I make him look in this chapter)

That is all, read on.

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised 

**Chapter 5: On the Train**

Harry and Ron had been sitting in the compartment for about three minutes, and they were bored out of their mind. Ron was lazily waving his wand at Brook, a thin lazy white rat that he had gotten from his brother, Percy. It was supposedly very intelligent, but as far as Harry could see, it was just a tired old rat. Ron had been trying to tie Brook's tail in a knot with his wand, but all he managed to do was make it twitch.

Harry was considering wandering down the train to see if any of his friends were here. He knew that Neville Longbottom was coming this year. He was slightly forgetful but a dependable chap. He and Harry had met at Neville's grandmother's house, when Lily went to visit Neville's mother, Alice, who was sick with Maladong Flu, which caused her to hiccup and spout bubbles every few seconds. Lily had caught it the previous month, and since she had gotten better, she was immune. She tended to Alice, and Harry and Neville were watched by Neville's grandmother. Harry understood almost immediately why Neville was scared of her. She could make a dragon back down with a glare. She told them to play quietly and that is exactly what they did. Harry shuddered at the memory.

Harry started to get up when then door flew open with a bang. A girl with bushy blond hair stood in the doorway.

"Are you to first years?" she asked, slightly out of breath. Harry just nodded, a bit shocked by her entrance.

"Oh good, I was worried I wasn't going to find any. My name is Hermione Granger; I am a first year too." She stood there for a moment, then, when neither of them responded, she raised her eyebrow. "And you two are?"

Harry snapped out of his trance first, (A/n: No, he wasn't in a trance because of her 'beauty'. Think about it, if a girl barged into your room, told you her name, then asked yours, you would be a bit shocked too) and managed to reply, "My name is Harry Potter." He looked at Ron, and added, "And this is Ron Weasely." Ron just nodded. Hermione then noticed that Ron was holding his wand.

"Ohhh, are you practicing magic?" Her voice was full of new enthusiasm. "Well, let's see then." She then sat down and stared at Ron.

Ron gave a start then nodded. He stared at Brook, who had not moved during the entire encounter, and, holding out his wand towards the rat, muttered, "Mactulo integel." A blast shot from his wand, Brook glowed and flipped over, then lay there, still asleep. Ron flushed, embarrassed.

Hermione frowned. "Was that what you were trying to do?"

Ron shook his head. "I was trying to…er…give him polkadots."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, so you meant…" She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at Brooks. Ron looked shocked, but before they could do anything, Hermione had called out, "Maculo integol." Instantly, Brook's white fur ruffled as if in a wind, and black polkadots appeared in it. Brook did not even twitch. She then muttered, "Redires," and the spots vanished. She then smiled at Ron. "You pronounced them wrong," she stated. Ron and Harry just stared. She smiled, then got up and said, "Well, see you at Hogwarts." She then left. Harry and Ron stared after her.

A few minutes later, a plump witch pushing a trolley poked her head in and asked, "Do you dears want anything off the trolley?" Harry pulled out a bag of gold his mother had given him. Ron pulled out a similar, albeit smaller, bag.

Harry let Ron order first. "I'll have six Chocolate Frogs and a Licorice Wand." Ron said, handing over the 5 Sickles and 10 Knuts. Harry laughed, he had known that Ron would spend most of his money on Chocolate Frogs. The plump witch then turned to Harry.

"I would like one bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, three Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes each, four Chocolate Frogs, and two packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." He fished out 9 Sickles and got 6 Knuts in change. He grinned at Ron's jealous look, and piled the candy next to himself. After the witch left, Harry gestured towards the pile and said, "Shall we?"

They had just finished a Pumpkin Pastie each, when the door opened. The pale-faced boy from Madam Malkin's stood in the doorway. Behind him were two large boys, both of whom looked like little more than gorillas stuck in human clothes. Harry was most startled by who was standing next to the pale boy.

"Hello Lilia," Harry said, startling the blond-haired kid, who had obviously hoped to make a grand entrance.

"Hello Harry," Lilia sounded as monotone as ever, but Harry could hear a grin underneath. She was obviously enjoying the pale boy's embarrassment.

"Hold on. Lilia, you know him?" The boy looked at her. "You said you didn't have a sibling at Hogwarts."

"I don't." Lilia stated, "We are not at Hogwarts yet, and Harry is my cousin."

Draco smirked at that. He turned to Harry, then his eyes widened again. "You're the boy from the robe shop."

Harry sweatdropped. (A/n: For those of you that don't know, sweatdropped is an anime and manga term for uncertainty, shock, and disbelief. I will be using some anime terms. If you don't know what they mean, look them up.) He found it hard to believe that the boy had only now recognized him. He nodded. Draco looked even more confused.

"If your Lilia's cousin, then that means that you are Professor Snape's nephew. How can you want to be in Gryffindor?"

Harry sighed. "Professor Snape is my uncle, but my dad is James Potter. You might have heard of the England Eagles?"

Draco just looked stunned. He stammered for a moment, then spun around and left. The two large boys left too. Lilia hesitated, then, with the tiniest of smiles to Harry, she left as well. Harry sighed.

Ron looked at Harry, startled and confused. "Hold on, you're Professor Snape's nephew. How does that work? Your dad and Snape hate each other. Fred and George told me the easiest way to tick off Snape is to bring up James Potter."

Harry laughed. "It is sort of complicated. Snape and my mom were best friends. Mom ended up marrying my dad, and Snape fell for my mom's sister."

Ron thought for a moment, then snorted. "Bet your family get-togethers are hell."

"Yeah," Harry sighed again. "This is sort of complicated though. The only time I've seen Lilia look like that was around David Constance. He was a Muggle that lives next door. She had a crush on him until he screamed and ran when she showed him her pet Tarantula."

Ron snorted again, and then glanced out the window. "I think we are almost there. We had best get changed."

The two of them changed and then waited to arrive. After about half-an-hour, the two boys felt the train lurch. A nasal voice told everyone to leave their bags on the train. Harry and Ron walked out into the already packed corridor. The moment the train was stopped, they piled off.

They stood, looking around, expecting some sort of sign as to where they should go. They got it. Standing 10 meters down the platform, an enourmous man with a thick tangled beard waved a lantern and called, "Firs' years, this way. Firs' years, this way." Harry smiled.

"HAGRID." Harry shouted. Hagrid turned startled, to see Harry run down the platform, Ron struggling behind.

"Hey ther', Harry. Heard fro' your folks that you wer' comin'" (A/n: I am not sure what Hagrid's voice should look like on paper, but I am trying my best)

Harry nodded. Hagrid grinned for a moment behind his beard, then wiped it off. "Righ' then, both of ya'. Head dow' those stairs and wait by the boats."

Harry and Ron turned and made their way over to the stairs. The clambered down them and arrived on a sort of beach. Harry and Ron looked around. There were around twenty kids standing around. Some looked nervous, like Neville, who was nervously rubbing his hand over the surface of his robes. (A/n: I know Neville doesn't actually do this, but I needed a way to convey his nervousness) Others, like Malfoy and his little group, mearly looked bored. And still others, like Hermione, looked like they were about to fall over dead from sheer excitement.

Hagrid came walking down the steps. He was followed by boy with dirty blond hair, completely different from Malfoy's oily white-blond locks, and a girl with short black hair. Hagrid clapped his hands. "Righ' then. Everyone, pick a boat, two to a boat, Longbottom, you're with me." Harry and Ron climbed into their boat. Harry spotted Neville fall face first into his boat, while Malfoy laughed from his. Or at least, he laughed for a bit, until Lilia rocked the boat ever so slightly, causing Malfoy to fall on his rear. Though Lilia did not fancy him, she did have a soft spot for Neville, ever since he had introduced her to two of her favorite plants, Centendril ferns and Spider Web fungi.

Harry also saw the messy blond-haired helping that loud girl from the train, Hermionie, into a boat. Harry sat down and then looked for oars. He then smacked himself. Here, they could use magic.

Hagrid looked around. "Every one have a boat? Righ', we're off." He tapped his boat with his pink umbrella, and the boats started off.

----------------------------

I figure this is a good place to stop. For those who are wondering, I will provide translations and explanations on some of the spells and objects I add. If you wonder about any of the other spells or objects I have introduced, review and ask about them.

"Mactulo integel" "Glory Pure" (A/n: These are rough translations of the spell meaning.)

"Maculo integol" "Spotted Covering"

"Redires" "Revert"

Centendril ferns A fern whose leafs appear to be centipedes crawling across one another

Spider Web fungi Not a true fungi, is a mushroom-shaped plant that exudes webs around it to catch bugs for it to eat.

So, hope you enjoy this chapter, and if anyone has any basics on how to write Hagrid's voice, please tell me.

Review Below


	7. Chapter 6

_**Scarless**_

I know that I got some of the details wrong last chapter. They should have seen the castle before they got in the boats and there should have been four kids in each boat. Oh, well, history was changed, and if Hogwarts Castle can constantly change, so can the grounds. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had almost finished this chapter, when I lost the file and had to write a new one.

Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry to reedy70002, I add Author notes where I think they are needed, but I will try to not insert them as often.

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. Oh, and I am not making any money off of this story. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised 

**Chapter 6: The Sorting**

The group of boats sailed quietly across the lake. Harry's dad had told him about the lake and the many creatures that were supposed to dwell within. Harry leaned over the edge and almost tipped headfirst into the drink when Ron leaned over to see what he was looking at. Harry grabbed his glasses before they dropped into the water and shot back to the other edge of the boat. The boat magically stabilized and Hagrid called out, "Try not to tip too much in th' boats. They'll try n' stay afloat, but you tip too much and yer in th' water." Harry kept away from the side after that.

About seven minutes into the ride, they came around an outcropping of rock, and there was Hogwarts. Several towers rose up above the many buildings, and thousands of windows glowed. Students 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the sight. Ron whistled, and Harry just grinned. He had been waiting so long to come to Hogwarts.

The boats sailed across the serene waters and arrived at a curtain of ivy. Every ducked as they went under the ivy curtain and arrived at an underground harbor. The students clambered out of the boats and on to the stony beach. Neville tripped while getting out of the boat, but Hagrid caught him by the back of his collar. Harry and Ron chuckled, until they saw Malfoy laughing. They glared at him, but burst out laughing when Lilia rocked the boat just as Malfoy started to climb out, and he sprawled on his face. Lilia then gracefully climbed out. Malfoy stood up, and flushed bright red when Lilia dusted off his front.

"Righ' then. Every one here? Follow me." They followed Hagrid up a set of worn stairs and emerged right next to the side of the castle. They walked around to a set of stairs and climbed up to the oak front doors. Hagrid raised his hand and knocked.

The doors opened. Standing in the doorway was a witch dressed in a long green robe. She had black hair and a stern expression. Hagrid coughed then said, "Firs' years, safe and sound."

The witch nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid. The other students just arrived." She turned to students. "All right, follow me."

She walked across the entrance hall, the first years following behind her. Even with his dad's stories and his mom's descriptions, he was still over whelmed by the size of the entrance hall. A marble staircase extended up from the middle of the hall and doors led of to the right into the great hall. The students passed a group of hourglasses filled with gemstones and marked with the seals of each of the four houses: rubies and a lion for Gryffindor, sapphires and an eagle for Ravenclaw, topazes and a badger for Hufflepuff, and emeralds and a serpent of Slytherin. The tall, stern witch led them into a corridor off the hall and into a deserted classroom. She turned to face them.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Teacher. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly and you will be brought out to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because your house will be like your family here at Hogwarts. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own unique history, and we hope you will add to that history," she paused for a moment, "positively. While you are here, you will be able to earn points for your house. Mischief will result in you losing points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup."

McGonagall checked a small bronze pocket watch, and then nodded. She turned back to the group. "You will be sorted in a few minutes. I suggest you use that time to smarten up." She left the room.

Neville walked over to where Harry and Ron stood. He looked very pale.

"What do you suppose they will have us do for the sorting?"

Ron too looked a bit apprehensive. "Fred and George said there was some sort of test. Said it was painful. They might have been joking of course." He didn't sound too sure.

Harry had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He pondered whether he should tell them, but decided to just let them find out for themselves. He heard Hermione telling the messy blond haired kid about all of the spells she had memorized on the way here. Lilia was standing next to Malfoy, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. Harry turned to see who else he knew, when he heard someone scream.

Harry spun around to see several ghosts gliding through the blackboard at the front of the room. They were arguing about someone named Peeves, when one of them, a ghost wearing a large ruffed collar and tights spotted the first years.

"Oh ho, first years. What are you doing here, might I ask?" Silence.

A short friar spoke up, "They are obviously first-years. You are waiting to be sorted, aren't you?" Silence, though a few people gave feeble nods. Harry was quiet more because of the chilling scream that one of the girls had let out then by the presence of the ghosts themselves.

"Well," said the friar, clapping his hands together, "I hope to see you in my house. I am the Hufflepuff House ghost."

"And I," said the ruffed ghost, "am…", but at that moment, the door opened and Professor McGonagall strode in.

"The Sorting is about to begin. Follow me." The ghosts waved and flew through the blackboard again, as the students lined up. Ron stood behind Harry, who was behind the messy-haired blond boy.

McGonagall exited the room and the first-years followed. They marched back across the Entrance Hall and up to the doors leading into the Great Hall. Harry's jaw dropped as he entered the hall. It was enormous. He had thought the Entrance Hall was big, but the great Hall dwarfed it. The arched ceiling rose up high above them, enchanted to look like the night sky. Harry heard Hermione explaining that to a girl behind her. The first-years walked between the tables to the front of the hall, where the teachers sat. The students formed a line in front of the Staff Table, and paused. A man with a wrinkled face and matted hair walked out, carrying a stool and a hat. He set down the stool and placed the hat on it.

'_So, this is the Sorting Hat?_' thought Harry. He grinned slightly. Ron was looking at the hat curiously.

"What are we supposed to do with that? Fred said that we are supposed to wrestle something. Are we going to wrestle the hat?" Harry snorted.

Just then, a tear on the brim of the hat opened, and it began to sing.

(Insert Sorting Hat Song, First Year) (I am not going to write it all out. Go read the book, it is on page 117 in the US version.)

Every one applauded. Ron looked indignant.

"All we have to do is put on the hat?!? I am going to kill them." Harry laughed.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment. "I am going to read off your names. When you are called, come forward to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl came forward and put on the hat. There was a short pause, and then it cried, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry cheered along with the Gryffindor House table.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "SLYTHERIN!" She walked off. Harry really hoped Lilia wouldn't end up looking like her.

"Devon, Zachary!" "RAVENCLAW!" The messy-blond next to Harry walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" went to Hufflepuff, "Finnigan, Seamus!" went to Gryffindor, and then it was Hermione's turn. She ran up to the stool, nearly tripping on her way up the steps. She sat on the stool for several moments before calling out, "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione pulled off the hat, looking pleased, but Harry noticed that she glanced at the Gryffindor table before walking down to join the rest of the Ravenclaws. The sorting continued.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Neville walked up to the stool and trembled as it was placed on his head. The hat sat still for a moment, then, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville sighed with release and handed the hat to the next boy before stumbling down to the house table.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Malfoy swaggered up to the stool as his name was called, and was in Slytherin before the hat had touched his hair. He grinned at Lilia, who smiled back, and then swaggered off to the Slytherin table.

"McGonagall, Diana!" Whispers broke out throughout the hall. "McGonagall?" "Do you think it's her daughter?" "Got to be." "Teacher's daughter, lucky." Diana, the black haired girl who had walked down beside Hagrid to the boats, walked calmly up to the stool. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" as fast as it had called, "SLYTHERIN" with Malfoy. Diana got up gracefully, and walked slowly down the stairs, before she let out a shriek and ran to the Gryffindor table, grinning. Harry snorted.

The Sorting seemed to be speeding up. "Moon!…Nott!...Parkinson!...Patil!...Patil!...Perks!" and then, "Potter, Harry!" Harry walked up to the Hat. He was nervous. He knew he would get sorted, but…what if he didn't? He sat down, and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. It slid down until it covered his eyes. Harry sat for several moments, then, "Hmmm." Harry jumped. "O-ho, jumpy, I see. But,…there is plenty of courage, not a bad mind. Talent, and…oh…a thirst to prove yourself. Well, it isn't hard to tell where you're going." _Not Slytherin._ Harry forgot about asking for Gryffindor. He just knew that he did not want to be in Slytherin. Even if Uncle Snape was one, Harry just couldn't stand the thought of being a Slytherin. Plus, James would probably disown him._ Please, just, not Slytherin._ "Slytherin? Goodness, no my boy, you're going to GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word. Harry sighed with relief, and pulled off the hat. The Gryffindor table was cheering. Harry walked down to the table and sat down. A red haired boy, who Harry recognized as one of Ron's twin brothers, Fred or George, Harry couldn't tell them apart, leaned across the table and said, "Good job, Harry!" He patted him on the arm, then turned back to the front.

There were only four people left to be Sorted. "Snape, Lilia!" The Hall broke out into the loudest bunch of whispering yet. "Snape?!?" "Who would marry Snape?!?" "Two Professor's daughters." "What a year." "WHO would marry SNAPE!?!" The whispers died as the hat was lowered onto Lilia's head. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table broke out into applause, as Lilia stood and walked over to it.

Fred, or George, leaned over to Harry. "Well, no surprise there. Snape…"

"…is the Head of Slytherin House. I know, he is my uncle. Shhh, Ron's about to be Sorted." Harry turned back, grinning at the look of pure shock that was etched across the Weasley twin's face.

"Thomas, Dean!" had been sorted into Gryffindor, and "Turpin, Lisa!" just became a Ravenclaw. Then, McGonagall read, "Weasley, Ronald!" Ron walked up to the stool and sat down. As the hat slid onto his head, he trembled even worse than Neville. He sat for a moment then, "GRYFFINDOR!" rang across the hall. Ron stood bolt upright. McGonagall smiled and took the hat off Ron's head. Ron walked down to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to the twin, then turned towards him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, FRED. YOU AND GEORGE HAD ME GOING ON ABOUT WRESTLING A TROLL, AND ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS PUT ON A HAT. I OUGHT TO…" However, whatever Ron ought to do was lost, as Fred caused his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth. Harry recognized the spell, and removed it when he stopped laughing.

After "Zabini, Blaise!" was made a Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up. Harry recognized him instantly from the pictures that hung in the Potter's house, especially his parents' graduation photo, various pictures in the Daily Prophet, and the six copies of his Famous Witches and Wizards card that Harry owned. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and then opened his arms.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few choice words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He promptly sat down. Harry clapped and cheered with the rest of the students. Ron looked at Harry proudly. "He is completely…mental." Harry laughed.

The dishes in front of them filled with dozens of tasty foods. Harry grinned and dug in, piling the food on his plate and savoring each bite. He almost snorted into his pudding when he saw Ron stick two chicken legs in his mouth at the same time. Fred laughed, and pounded on Ron's back when he started gagging on his mouthful.

After the last desserts were cleared away, Harry turned his attention back to the head table. Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope you have all enjoyed the feast, and are now feeling quite contented." A general cheer rose from the tables, with even the Slytherins joining in. Dumbledore smiled. "Alas, now I must break your contentment with a few start-of-term announcements." A few of the students laughed.

"First, the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds for all students unless given permission by one of the staff. Second, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked that I remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors, and that he has added Creeping Carpets and Mesmerizing Mosaics to his banned items list. And third, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is off-limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. You are dismissed." The Hall was a buzz after the last announcement.

"Perfect," said Fred. "He didn't mention Tickling Tapestries. I will just switch the one I've got with the tapestry across from Filch's office and…"

"Is Dumbledore serious about the death?" Ron looked apprehensive. The ruffed ghost from the classroom glided over.

"Oh, I assure you he is. I visited the corridor before term, and…" but the ghost seemed to realize he had said too much.

Ron looked at him startled, then said, "Hey, aren't you the Gryffindor ghost…Nearly-Headless Nick?"

The ghost looked miffed. "I would prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." The ghost floated off.

Harry looked at Ron. "Nearly-Headless?"

"Yeah. Didn't your folks tell you about him? Apparently, his beheading was botched up, so now his head is stuck on by a flap of skin and sinew." Harry shuddered.

"First years, follow me please." A red-haired boy was calling over the heads of the crowd.

"That would be Percy. He is a prefect." Harry nodded. The two hurried over to Percy. Percy led them out of the Hall and up the marble staircase. They followed him up a grand spiral staircase, until they came to a seventh floor corridor. Percy led them along the corridor until they came to the portrait of a fat lady in pink.

"Password?" she asked.

"Gobstones," said Percy, properly. The Fat Lady nodded, and swung in to reveal the Gryffindor common room. After listening to Percy lecture them on respecting each other's privacy and treating each other courteously, Harry and Ron ran up the staircase to the boy's dormitories. They entered the first-year dormitory, and, finding the four-poster beds with each of their things next to them, they undressed and jumped in bed. With a few hastly muttered "G'nights," they promptly fell asleep.

---------------------

Okay, due to the reviews I got on the subject, Hermione is now a Ravenclaw. She will still be friends with Harry and Ron, but now she is around like-minded people.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Scarless**_

Alright, given the reviews I have gotten, Neville remains a Gryffindor and Hermione is a Ravenclaw.

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised 

**Chapter 7: First Day**

Harry yawned as he arose the next day. He put on his glasses and noted that no one else was awake. He smiled. Between his dad's early morning Quidditch training, and the fact that he lived with and had two uncles who were part of a group of the most skillful pranksters who ever lived, Harry had always been an early riser. That hadn't stopped him from getting pranked, but, because both his dad and Uncle Sirius hated the morning, (Sirius had once said, half-sleeping at the breakfast table, that he would love to find a spell to extinguish the sun) it improved his chances of getting by unscathed.

Harry walked down the stairwell to the common room after changing into his robes. He didn't see anyone out and about and decided he might as well go down to breakfast. Harry arrived in the Great Hall and settled into one of the chairs at the Gryffindor table. He glanced around and saw only four other people in the hall. There was a pair of older Hufflepuffs who were currently spending more time staring into each other's eyes than eating. Harry snorted. The Defense Professor, Harry thought his name was Quirrel, was hastily eating his food, though he poked it with his wand every few seconds. Harry raised his eye brows. A paranoid Defense teacher? He shrugged and looked at the final occupant of the room.

She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and Harry recognized her as Hermione, from the train. Her nose was currently buried in a book, but somehow, she wasn't spilling any of her food between her plate and her mouth. Harry smiled. She looked like his mom when she had found a particularly interesting book. Sirius had once pranked Lily while she was reading, and she had reversed the prank, jinxed him, and caught Harry from crashing into the mantle on his training broom, without looking up. Sirius, from under his now prodigiously growing moustache, had declared her "freaky", and had promptly been turned into a miniature Schnauzer. He had barked angrily, and had went off to try and find James to turn him back, while Harry had wandered after "Cutie Pafoo".

Harry shook his head. He had been thinking a lot about his home recently. He figured he must be homesick. He shook it off and had just taken a sip of his Pumpkin Juice, when the hall doors blasted open. Students literally crammed into the hall, and Harry almost spit out his drink in surprise. Had every one been bunching up in the Entrance Hall or something? He glanced and figured the Hufflepuffs must have some sort of alarm system, because most of the students streaming into the hall were Hufflepuffs.

Harry had just taken another drink from his goblet, when Ron plopped down next to him and declared, "Good Morning" and began piling food onto his plate. Harry choked, swallowed, then said, "Ron, don't scare me like that." Ron glanced at him, shrugged, muttered something around the mound of potatoes he had just transferred from his plate to his mouth, and went back to eating.

McGonagall walked down the rows, handing each of the students a schedule. Harry and Ron took theirs and looked at them. Ron made a face. "Double Potions, Herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Herbology might be good, but Fred and George told me Snape is horrible, and Defense has been a joke." Harry nodded grimly. He knew Snape would probably be harder on him than most, given the fact that he was James's son. Harry had never much liked gardening, and that was what Herbology sounded like. Defense might be okay. It would depend on whether Quirrel was as paranoid as he looked.

Harry and Ron reluctantly got up and headed towards the dungeons. Harry had a vague idea where every thing was. His mother had apparently formed a sort of rough schedule of how the school changed, which Harry had been completely unable to memorize, and his dad had just said that he never had any need to memorize how to get anywhere. Lily had always glared at him when he said this, and he would go quiet before Harry could find out why. He figured his dad just didn't care. It made sense; he had probably spent more time planning pranks than studying.

Ron and Harry arrived at the door to the Potions classroom 5 minutes before class started. Harry had no clue why Hogwarts, which was supposed to be a school, had a labyrinth of dungeons underneath it, but it did, and the duo had spent around twenty minutes wandering around them.

They entered the classroom and saw that most of the class hadn't arrived yet. They found a seat halfway to the back and quickly began to unload their equipment. Harry had been warned to set up early, so Snape couldn't take points off of him for 'dawdling'. They finished with a minute to spare, and began to just chat about nothing much. Harry had known Ron for almost as long as he had known Luna. Mom's Charming Club met at a different member's house every week and members frequently brought their kids. They chatted, and Ron reminded Harry that he owed him a game with his new Exploding Snap deck. Just then, Snape billowed into the room. Several other students had come in, and he glared at the all. None of the Slytherins had shown up yet. Harry suspected that they would wait until the last moment or after. He knew Snape wasn't overly favoring, but he did tend to lessen the punishments he gave his own house, and increased those he gave to others. The entire class was in the door before it was time to begin, and Snape turned to glare at the students, his cloak once again billowing up behind him. Harry recalled when his dad, Sirius, and Remus Lupin, one of his dad's other prankster friends, had tried to place a Anti-Billowing Charm on Snape's cloak, but they couldn't get it to stop sweeping up dramatically. It had almost driven them insane, and Snape took great pleasure in rubbing it in their noses.

Harry snapped back to reality just in time to hear Snape call, "Potter, what is the temperature at which Horklump Spores give the most potent results?"

Harry cursed his homesick mental wanderings, and focused on the question. He couldn't exactly recall the temperature, but he knew it was rather low. "Umm…63 degrees Celsius, sir"

Snape sneered and spat, "Incorrect, it is 67 degrees. 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Harry gritted his teeth, but said nothing else.

The lesson continued in much the same way, though Dean Thomas earned 5 point for Gryffindor for correctly naming a Dragon Liver when Snape showed it to the class. The Gyffindors left feeling rather disgruntled, while the Slytherins were quite smug. Once they got to the entrance hall, the Slytherins wandered off for something, and the Gryffindors headed down to the Herbology Greenhouses. The Hufflepuff students were already there. Professor Sprout bustled in from the back and told the group to each find a table. Harry got a table with Ron, Diana, and Neville. Professor Sprout gave each table a box, and informed them that they would each be expected to gather the Horklump Spores from the Horklump that was in each box, but that they should be careful not to let their Horklump out or ingest any of the spores. Harry moaned at the mention of Horklumps, after all, they had lost him ten points earlier today. Carefully they eased up on the lid. The moment the top of the Horklump was visible; Neville made a fist and punched it. The Horklump seemed to flatten, and spores literally poured out of the sides. Grabbed the Horklump with his gloved hands, Neville lifted it out of the box and told the others to pour the spores into their bowl. They did so and Neville dropped it back in the box and shut the lid. It took ten seconds and they had already filled their bowl. Neville blushed as the three of them stared at him in admiration. At the next table over, Dean Thomas was holding the Horklump upside down and trying to shake out the spores. He was having markedly less success than the other four had had.

Professor Sprout walked by their table. Her eyes widened at the sight of their bowl full of spores, and she peered into their box. She smiled and said, "5 points each to Gryffindor for a job well done." She then walked off while Ron clapped Neville on the back. Dean glared over at them, when the Horklump suddenly jumped out of his hands. It hit the floor, but Neville grabbed before it could get too far. He calmly put it in Dean's table's box, waited for several seconds, then opened the box and punched the Horklump. He then helped them pour their spores into their bowl. Soon, Neville had wandered around the room, showing all of the other students how to harvest the spores. Professor Sprout saw it and commented on how it was unorthodox, but quite effective, more so than the usual method of squeezing.

When the group left the greenhouse, Neville had earned back all of the points lost in Potions and then some. The Gryffindors were congratulating him, and he was flushed red. Ron said that Neville ought to try out for Sprout's job when he graduated. Professor Sprout, who was walking behind the group, agreed. Ron blushed bright as Neville when he realized that Professor Sprout had heard his comment.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Diana all sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Neville was still glancing embarrassedly at his plate. Ron and Diana were currently in the middle of heated argument about Quidditch. Harry was listening as Ron defended the Chudley Cannons, while Diana firmly extolled the virtues of the England Eagles. Harry just shook his head. Of course, he supported the Eagles, but he had to admit, the Cannons had some decent talent, if only their coach was smart enough to use it correctly. Ron noticed Harry shaking his head and said, "Harry, you have to agree, the Cannons are the best team in the League."

Harry shook his head again. "No, actually, I believe the Falcons have the best chance of winning the League this year."

Ron and Diana looked dumbstruck. Ron shook his head. "Wait, you support the Falcons? But, how…"

"No, I support the Eagles. But, honestly, the Falcon's team this season is the best unit in the league. Both of my dad's team's Beaters are nursing injuries, so they aren't at their peak, and he is training a new Keeper since Rolana had to take maternity leave." Harry turned back to his meal as Ron sputtered, "But that's not the point…"

The four of them headed off to Defense against the Dark Arts class after lunch. They got lost on the way up, and had to flag down a Ravenclaw prefect to point them in the right direction. The lesson was, quite honestly, a joke. It was a doubled class with the Ravenclaws, and Harry soon realized that he was going to learn more from Hermione, who was sitting a row back from him whispering to Zachary Devon, than he was going to learn from Quirrel. Most of the class was spent with him trembling as he tried to explain how different wand movements affected different hexes. He seemed to be terrified that one of the students was going to hex him. The moment class ended, Quirrel practically bolted from the room. the class looked after him for a second, then started talking and packing their bags. Ron commented loudly to Diana about how he had seen grass blowing in the wind that trembled less than Quirrel. Hermione heard him, and marched forward to begin lecturing him. Ron stood there staring at her dumbly as she talked on and on about experience and how he should show more respect. She cut off when Zach grabbed her arm. He shook his head, gestured towards the door, and then practically dragged her away. Ron continued to stare after Hermione, then weakly, he said, "Blimey, she sounded like my mum." Harry, Diana, Neville, Dean, and a couple of Ravenclaws who were standing near by, all burst out laughing. Ron smiled weakly, and they headed out the door.

They had a free period, so the four of them headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and began a game of Exploding Snap with Harry's deck. The most spectacular moment of the game, was when every card in Ron's hand went off, they shot across the room, and slammed into Fred and George, who had just entered through the portrait hole. The look on Ron, Fred, and George's face was priceless. The group was still laughing as they went down to dinner, partly because of the cards, and partly because, when Fred and George found out who was responsible, they shook Ron's hand, congratulated him on a prank well done, and then turned him three shades of shocking blue. He was desperately trying to turn himself back, but so far, all he had done was switch it from blue to green. He finally managed to turn himself neon orange, and seemed to be much happier with his new coloration, which caused the group to laugh even harder. At dinner, several people stared at Ron, but he was devouring a pair of turkeys and was oblivious. Finally, McGonagall raised her wand, and ended the spell on Ron. When Ron finally noticed his normal coloration, he didn't seem to be able to choose whether to be happy or sad. Most of the Gryffindors laughed at the torn expression on his face. In the end, he settled for starting on his third helping of mashed potatoes.

That night, as Harry stared at the ceiling, he realized that he hadn't thought about about home for the entire latter portion of the day. Maybe, being here wouldn't be that hard after all.

-------------------

Alright, I finally got some more inspiration, dedication, and time to write on this story. I seriously considered dropping this story, but one of my friends convinced me not to give up. However, if you visit my profile, you will notice that I intend to shorten this story down to one book only. So, the timeline will be speeding up, and I will be trying to cram more in each chapter.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 8

_**Scarless**_

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised Chapter 8: Flight Class

Harry awoke early the next morning, and, seeing that it was still fairly dark out, headed down to the common room to write a letter. He wrote and explained to his mom and dad all about his first day, leaving out the bits about him being homesick. He did ask Mom if Dad had pranked Uncle Snape recently, because he had seemed to be in a foul mood. He was just penning in about Ron's unfortunate coloration mishap, when the object of that escapade stumbled down the stairs. Ron looked around as he reached the bottom of the stairs, then, yawning, muttered a quick hullo and headed off to breakfast. Harry chuckled, finished the letter, and followed.

The next few days flew by as Harry learned more and more. Just as his mother and father had said, his first Transfiguration lesson consisted of turning a matchstick into a needle. About three fourths of the way through the class, Harry managed to turn his matchstick in to a silver rod with a pointy end, but was not able to get the rounder end to get a hole in it. He kept trying for several moments, until a spark from his wand ignited the end of his "needle". It took McGonagall's intervention to extinguish the silver flames. Ron was still laughing during their following Charms lesson, and ended up causing the Color Charm he was trying to cast on a wooden block to make the block glow a fluorescent purple. Flitwick clapped his hands, but asked that Ron stick to turning the block blue next time.

The week seemed to blur by and Harry found that the class he was looking forward to was almost upon them. Flight Class. He had been flying before, but it had always been on a training broom that had set limits. There were no such limits on the Hogwarts Brooms, and Harry intended to push what limits they did have.

The group had trooped out on to the lawn, with Neville sticking close to Harry. Neville had had a fear of heights ever since he got stuck on the roof after falling from an open window. Harry patted his arm reassuringly, and Neville managed a weak smile. Harry noted that they were taking their lessons with the Slytherins. He caught Lilia's eye, she was standing by the brooms laid out on the grass. He smiled and she smiled wanly back. She had an even bigger phobia of heights than Neville.

Madam Hooch, the Flight Instructor, called for their attention. "All right, now listen up. You are about to go through your first Flight Class. For those of you who don't know, you will be riding broomsticks. First, everyone, line up beside a broom." The class shuffled around. Harry found himself next to Neville, with Ron on Neville's other side, and Draco Malfoy two brooms down from him. Lilia was across from Ron.

After she ensured that everyone had a broom, Madam Hooch turned back to the class. "Now, stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'UP!'"

The command was repeated all around, to mixed results. Draco, Harry, Diana, who Harry hadn't noticed at the end of the line, and a Slytherin boy who's name Harry couldn't recall, all had their brooms come up to their hands at once. The rest of the class got them up in three or four tries, except Neville, Lilia, and a Gryffindor girl Harry thought was named Lavender. Those three had to pick up their brooms, to stifled laughter from the class.

The class had been proceeding smoothly. The entire class, scared students included, had gotten through take off and landing. Neville and Lilia had opted to sit out of the more advanced flying, which mainly consisted of flying around as fast as you dared. Harry and Draco were currently racing each other around the Quidditch Pitch where the class was being held, when Lavender, who was struggling to fly without wobbling, slid into Draco's flight path. Draco was focused on Harry at the time, who had fallen behind, and didn't see Lavender until it was too late.

"What's the matter, Potter? Can't keep…" CRASH!

Draco's broom rammed into the back of Lavender's, causing twigs to fly in all directions. Draco's broom rocketed upwards, while Lavender's fell in a slow corkscrew. Lavender touched down rather gently at the same moment that Draco lost his precarious hold on his out of control broom and fell towards the ground. Madam Hooch, who had been instructing Dean Thomas, one of Harry's current house-mates, in the proper turning method for slower speeds, didn't realize the problem until Lavender screamed. Madam Hooch spun cursing and paled when she saw Draco falling towards the ground. She took off, intending to cast weight reduction and other similar charms to slow his fall, when a blur blocked her visions.

Harry, plotting his intercept like his dad had taught him, grabbed onto Malfoy about six feet from the ground. Madam Hooch managed to cast a weight-reduction charm on Draco just as Harry caught him, but the sudden decrease in weight caused Harry to jerk upwards, losing his grip on Malfoy. Malfoy continued on his former downward flight, but at a slower speed. He still landed with a crunching sound.

Madam Hooch was on the ground in an instant and made her way over to Draco. Harry flew down and both Lavender and Ron, who had flown over when Lavender had started to fall, made their way to Draco's limp form. Madam Hooch approached the fallen boy and saw that he was trembling. Worried that he might be seriously hurt, she reached out a hand, but took a startled step back when Draco abruptly stood. Madam Hooch tried to ascertain what had snapped, and was rewarded by the sight of Draco holding two pieces of splintered wood. A couple of the students gasped. Draco slowly made his way towards the castle. Madam Hooch, snapping out of her shock, followed.

One of the Gryffindor Girls, a Muggle-born, Harry thought, floating over on her broom and asked, "What happened?"

Lilia turned to look at her. "Draco fell. His wand snapped." Lilia said, quietly.

"So? Can't he go get another one?"

Lilia nodded. "Yes, and if your finger gets cut off, can't you just get a replacement? You form a sort-of bond with your wand, and…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

The girl still looked confused, but Diana silenced her with a hand on her knee when she opened her mouth again.

The group slowly moved up to the castle. They dropped the brooms off into a pile by the entrance to the Pitch and set off across the rolling green lawn. The class was rather silent, Draco's brush with death and broken wand weighing over them.

--

When Harry entered the Great Hall at dinner that night, he saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin Table looking subdued. He happened to catch Harry watching him and glared. Harry turned away.

The Feast proceeded smoothly. Just before the table's cleared, all of the gravy bowls along the Gryffindor table gained large waves, sloshing the thick broth all over several of the Gryffindors. As Harry moped off his glasses, he spotted Fred and George, spotless, high-five each other. Harry smirked and, pulling out his wand and pointing at their plates, muttered a variation on a spell Sirius had showed him. "Seflorus Tenaxa." As Fred and George went to pick up their chicken legs, they found them to be stuck fast to their plates. When they tried to pull their hands away from the pieces of chicken, they found their hands were stuck as well. Harry was laughing when, suddenly, the food vanished to be replaced with desserts. However, Fred and George vanished along with their pieces of chicken. Harry stared for a moment, blinking in shock. Then, the girl who had been sitting on the other side of the Weasley Twins, Alice Spinner, or something like that, screamed.

Dumbledore and Proffesor McGonagall stood quickly, both pale. They had started around the Head Table when, with a pop, Fred and George, who both were as pale as Dumbledore and McGonagall, reappeared in their seats, the drumsticks still stuck firmly to their hands. The entire hall had fallen silent and were staring at both Fred and George. The two of them looked at each other, looked at the drumsticks they were holding, and began to laugh.

Dumbledore's eyes were once again twinkling. He proceeded back to his chair and turned to make an announcement.

"Well, I must say, I have never seen students go chasing after their food when it vanishes." At this, the students began to laugh. Professor McGonagall, who didn't look as amused as Dumbledore, hustled the Twins out of the Great Hall, ostensibly to get them checked out at the Hospital Wing.

Harry was still rather stunned by what had just happened. That incident had just pushed home the message that his mother had continued to try and drill into his father and his godfather.

"Magic is not some toy you can just fiddle around with however you want. One of these days, your pranks are going to get messed up and you are going to seriously harm someone, because a prank got out of control."

Harry swore to himself that he would be a bit more cautious in his pranking from now on. That is not to say that he wouldn't do any pranking, just that he would be more careful.

--

However, the Weasley's twins "Trip through the Table", as it was being called, was not the biggest surprise of that night. Harry was walking back towards Gryffindor Tower, having checked on the twins, who, after being delivered to Madam Pomfrey's clutches…er…care, were forced to spend the night in the Hospital Wing. As he made his way around a bend towards a hidden staircase on the fourth floor, he almost bowled over a certain blond-haired student.

Draco stepped back after running into Harry, and, after identifying his 'assailant', he became rather aigitated.

"Oh, Potter. I…er…well…" Draco trailed off, looking rather bashful.

Harry blinked for a moment. Draco was acting weird.

Draco took a deep breath, then, staring Harry in the eye, stated, "Potter, I owe you my life. I just wanted to say thank you, and I hope we can be…allies." At this Draco paused and looked at Harry, awaiting his response.

Harry was stunned. For a brief moment, half-a-dozen voices rang through his head. His mother's voice telling him to accept that poor boy's offer, Sirius gloating about how it would be great to pull one over on the Malfoys, James and Ron both saying to stay as far away as possible from the filthy Slytherin, and Lilia simply stating that she would hex his toenails to grow backwards if he broke Draco's heart. He paused for a moment after that last disturbing thought, then held out his hand.

"Why not."

--

And that is that.

Next chapter will feature the group finding Fluffy through a much-different method than before. Will also include some Ron/Draco interaction.

Hope to hear from you all. Sorry about the wait.

Oh yes, and Seflorus Tenaxa is a distortion of the latin phrase for Unfading Clinging or Unfading Sticking. A variant of the Sticking Charm, but is not the Permanant Sticking Charm. Is more like the Stick_y _Charm.

Anywise, Please Review.


	10. Mini Chapter

_**Scarless**_

Disclaimer: The idea, characters, places, spells, and all things related to Harry Potter, are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner brothers. Anything not featured in the books is of my design. This story will have spoilers from the sixth & seventh & pretty much all of the books. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY, but you can if you want to. This story is based on the premise that Voldemort "dies" right out of Hogwarts.

Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone rewritten or Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised

Chapter 9: Farewells

A/n: I am very sorry for this, but I will be unable to finish this story for a while. Due to life circumstances, I am going to be taking a break from fanfiction for at least the next couple of years. I will probably return, but it won't be for a while.

I do intend to finish this story, and I would like to give you a sneak preview of a future scene.

--------------------------

Voldemort's disembodied soul glided through the Ministry of Magic. Curse Potter, Curse his meddling friends, Curse that Headmaster, and Curse that blasted mirror. Nothing had gone right since he had tried to get that stone out of that mirror. Next time, he was going to double check his sources before he ran off to find something that could supposedly bring him back to power.

Voldemort paused as he wisped down another deserted corridor. It all started with his search for artifacts to make into Horcruxes. After that, everything had seemed to go down hill. He had had to work in that dirty little shop, had spent several months running around in the woods, before climbing over two mountain ranges to find that blasted cave. And then he ended up getting crushed to death by mindless giants. The indignity of it all left him red with rage, or it would if he still had a body to turn red. As it was, he merely stirred angrily and continued on. Supposedly, the ministry kept experiment's related to death down here, and it was possible he could find something to return him to life.

As Voldemort reached the bottomost level of the Ministry, he heard a rather loud crack behind him, and then a rather scratchy, yet high-pitched voice.

"Hello, Tom."

Voldemort whirled in place, his gaseous form forming into a semblance of a face. "Who dares call me by that..." Voldemort paused confused. There was no one behind him.

Someone cleared their throat. "Down here."

Voldemort directed his gaze downward. On the floor was one of the oddest creatures he had ever seen.

It was a house-elf, that much Voldemort knew. But, it looked...different from any other house-elf Voldemort had seen. It took him a moment to realize that it was the creature's body that startled him. The creature's body was toned and muscled, which looked oddly intimidating considering that fact that the creature barely topped three feet in height. It's eyes were narrow, and one eye appeared to have a scar across it. A black skull cap, though Voldemort did not know that was what it was called, rested on the creature's head, with both of the creature's tattered ears poking out through holes in the hat. The creature was wearing a sort of uniform. It looked like it had been cobbled together, as the green pants, that appeared to have once been shorts for someone, did not match the black vest that the creature wore in lieu of a shirt. The most dangerous thing was that the creature was holding what appeared to be a wand.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dobby. You hurt my Master. Prepare to die."

---------------------

And that is a sneak peak into one of the scenes I have planned for this story. If someone wishes to continue this story, or write one based on this story, just submit a review for this chapter stating your intentions. If you want to see if anyone has anything planned for this story, just check the reviews.

Love you all, Happy Writing.

See you later.


End file.
